


Little Ones

by Naaklasolus



Series: Cuyan [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Maybe Talan shouldn't have offered to babysit.





	Little Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OutcastTrip1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift to my friend OutcastTrip1995, and the Fett bros and their parents belong to her!

Talan rolled his eyes as he listened to the adults bicker over babysitting arrangements for the little tykes who all seemed content with playing with each other on the floor -- or rather the toddlers making faces at the baby who kept giggling.

“I can babysit the runts?” Talan offered which caused all the adults to look at him curiously and warily, except for Myles and Jax who were grinnig evilly.

The teen should’ve backed out of the offer as soon as Jango told him that Myles was crackling about sweet revenge while Jax was muttering something to Talia.

* * *

 

“Untameable, my _shebs._ ” Talan chuckled as he finished braiding Talia’s wild dark blue hair. “How’s that?”.

Talia offered a shy smile as she looked up at him and gave a hesitant nod.

“Let me guess, not as good as Papa’s?”.

“Mama’s.” Talia responded as Dag started to chirp at her from his spot on the floor where he was watching them while Fenn was still napping in his playpen. “Tal?”.

“Go ahead, and be careful.” Talan said as he set her down which resulted in the brat to instantly tackle Dag.

Dagorlad let out a playful growl as he swatted at the girl, much to the amusement of the older boy.

* * *

 

Talan winced as he heard another crash from the living area and sighed as he looked down at the baby in his arms, who was seemed quite content now that he had been fed.

“You were the distraction, weren’t you?” Talan asked wearily as he heard giggling from the older two brats while Fenn just cooed in response.

* * *

 

Talia and Dag stared at the shattered window with wide eyes.

“What was that?!” Talan called from the kitchen which caused the pair to exchange looks. He hadn’t meant to do it, he really hadn’t! It just kinda happened.

“It okay, Sq’u’ky.” Dag looked towards his cousin as she rubbed his head when he chirped at her nervously. “Papa do weird stuff too.”.

Dag’s big brother quickly entered the room and started to shoo the two toddlers away from the glass that was on the floor.

* * *

 

Talia grinned as Grandpapa appeared by the window Dag broke.

“My, and I thought the Shan runts were destructive at four.” Grandpapa muttered to himself as he checked the window.

“Dag didn’t mean to!”.

“I know that, littl’un.” Grandpapa as he turned to give her a smile.

“Who are you talking to, Talia?” Tal asked as he walked back into the room with Dag which caused Talia to look at them then back at her grandpapa.

Grandpapa smirked and raised a finger up in front of his mouth.

“Nobody! Jus’ Mister Ba!”.

“Right.” Talan respond as Grandpapa chuckled and attempted to ruffle her hair.

Talan honestly knew why Myles hated babysitting him when Talan was a little kid and he couldn’t blame the jerk either.

Two broken windows and Talia randomly talking to her imaginary friend, and Fenn fussing constantly. And Dag doing whatever it was he kept doing.

Talan sighed as he relaxed on the couch and let the troublemakers crawl all over him until they were comfortable.

* * *

 

Minerva rolled her eyes as she followed Kayla and Rav into the house while the boys handled getting everything in order with her ship. “They’re in the living room.” Minerva said as she sensed her baby and chances were that the others were with him.

“Do either of you have a camera?” Kayla asked with a slight smirk as she entered the living room.

“Ask Myles.” Minerva said as she joined the older woman and cooed at the sight of the kids on the couch. Talan was fast asleep with Talia tucked in against his side while Fenn was asleep on top of Talan’s chest and Dag was curled up on his brother’s legs. “Hang on, I’ll get the boys.”.

Kayla couldn’t help but smirk as she watched the cubs sleep while Myles quickly took a couple pictures.

“Blackmail ~” Jax singsonged cheerfully from her side.

“Should we be worried about the window?” Jango asked warily as he stared at it.


End file.
